one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain phasma vs captain falcon
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH ONE VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE! a year after the battle between kylo ren and ashoka tano captain phasma was angry and ready for revenge cpatain phasma then went into the woods and decided to search for her master's killer something didn't feel right when she went in she felt something or someone was following her suddenly she turned to see the one the only captain falcon phasma: who are you and what do you want? captain: well i am here to collect bounty on you apparently somebody put a price on your head and i aim to get it sir phasma: i am a female idiot captain: well this is embarrasing phasma: look i suggest you move along lest you wanna meet a gruesome end falcon: sorry girly no can do phasma: then prepare for your end *both get into a fighitng stance* ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! captain phasma then shot at captain falcon captain falcon just dodged it and kicked her in the face captain phasma then punches him in the jaw 60 captain falcon then kicked phasma in the gut sending her kneeling down covering it up phasma: dang you 50 falcon: sorry i had to now let's end this falcon! but before he could finish phasma then headbutted him and sent him flying 40 all the way to a tree this gave him a bit of a scar captain phasma then flew over to him but then falcon: falcon punch! 30 captain phasma was sent flying with that big falcon punch she then landes onto the ground phasma then was beaten by a flurry of falcon kicks 20 19 18 17 16 but then phasma countered by grabbing captain flacon by the leg and threw him into a building this boiled captain flacon's blood 15 captain falcon then grabbed a smash ball and unleahsed..his final smash falcon: come on! 14 with that the blue falcon came out of nowhere and ran over captain phasma falcon: go falcon! 13 captain falcon then unleashed his blue flacon as it ran over captain phasma a second time leaving phasma with a bit of a bruise 12 captain flacon then unleashed a fury of fast kicks each more deadlier then the last phasma had had enough of him 11 phasma started shooting at captain falcon but he was just too fast captain falcon then falcon punches her in the face 10 captain falcon then unleashed his biggest move yet a falcon punch falcon kick combo phasma seemed to be out of luck 9 8 phamsa was sent flying to which it looked like no return 7 each of them then decided they had both had enough of each other and decided to fight with they're fists 6 the fight was pretty epic as both traded hits back and forth back and forth back and forth phasma then punched captain falcon into a pit 5 but then cpatain falcon summoned his blue falcon ounce again and sent phasma flying with it phasma was surpised byt this 4 they both then landed on a highway with platforms each suspending them phasma then ounce again was trading hits with captain flacon 3 each blow lasting a little longer then the last captain flacon however then ran at her but phasma then balsted his hand making him scream 2 phasma just laughed but then they noticed somethign out in the distance a couple of race cars heading straight towards boom ! 1 DOUBLE KO! phasma and falcon were both down and out neitheir one had won this fight LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE....A TIE Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees